User talk:Acer4666/Archive 1
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the Greg Penticoff page. Please note that I had to revert it, pending a reference from the show where he was called "Stephen". Do you recall where this other name was mentioned? If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. 23:32, 22 July 2009 (UTC) --Acer4666 23:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC)--Acer4666 23:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Hey sorry I just had a look through the dvds and can't find any mention. I dunno why i had it in my head that he was stephen...I always thought he was :I think I've worked out why I thought it was Stephen - at the end of Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm, when Jack says "his name was Theodore Cofell", it sounds quite a bit like "his name was Stephen Cofell". I must have mixed up characters back when I first watched it, and thought that Stephen was Penticoff's first name. Finally solved my mystery about that name!--Acer4666 14:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Hehh! I've done silly shit like that before, too. Check out the talk and history for Frank (Day 2). When I created the page, I thought I heard "Brian", but Proudhug corrected it to Frank. Honest mistakes if there ever was one. 23:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Gaines' group user page Heya there man, I'm glad to see you're interested in making a user subpage like the one I have! I took the liberty of moving the Gaines Group page to User:Acer4666/Gaines's Group, so you can edit it there. To answer your question from the talk page, you can do pages like that by creating your article within your own user space. This is accomplished by making the page at User:Acer4666/NAME kind of like how my stuff is at User:Blue Rook/Shrine. If you continue on that page, I think you'll have fun since the Gaines mercenary group was one of the biggest networks of bad guys in the whole series. 01:46, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Commendation Your work on the Kim Bauer Day 1 article is absolutely amazing. I hope you enjoyed it and find the time to make other edits like this! 05:07, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ah thank you! It's good to help out especially with series 1 my favourite. I will finish the article off though am doing it offline and uploading once I've completed. : I have a question about these 'character on day x' articles: should there be one for every 'main' character (ie should Nina and Teri have one for day 1)? In Teri's case it would be her only one, so maybe could be done on her page, although maybe it would be good to have a more in depth description on a separate article. In Nina's case her other series appearances wouldn't warrant one, so that might make her normal page a bit unbalanced? How in depth should the articles be, as they used to be in 4 hour chunks, should they be in hourly ones? I like the David_Palmer_on_Day_1 one, with the little chapter headings, though this might not be appropriate for everyone and so might be out of place? Phew long post, just wondering if there was an established standard to aim for on these articles or not really?--Acer4666 16:10, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Short answer: yes, I believe there are standards for these articles, but I do not remember them fully... and I can't find the discussion where it was established. Simon was the driving force behind that effort, however, and he should certainly remember more. :: I remember a decision being made to standardize the size of the subheadings (hourly, 4-hourly, or with descriptive names). Just cannot remember it. Frankly though, it should be arranged as accurately as possible with whatever information is available. :: One part that I do recall is: only characters with more than 1 major season appearance warrant a "character-by-season article" (let's call it CBSA for short). So that answers your question about Teri - she will not receive one, and all the information goes onto her single article. Nina, however, needs a discussion in my opinion, if someone wants to give her a CBSA for Day 1: if Nina winds up getting a very thorough description of her Day 1 activities, there may arise an argument about moving it to a CBSA since her other 2 seasons were significant and had a decent duration. 04:09, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I see, I will ask signorsimon about this. I suppose whatever is decided for Nina could also apply to Sherry Palmer as they had similar number of appearances in the series, although everything she does is probably already covered in David Palmer's CBSA's.--Acer4666 12:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Dead-On This, the 17th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to Acer4666 for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. Thank you for frequently taking the time and having the consideration to address the community and inquire about editing standards & policies before undertaking changes; for amazing work overhauling and expanding the large article Kim Bauer on Day 1‎; for reverting vandalism; for adding many missing Previously on 24 segments to Season 1 episodes; and for categorizing many difficult images into episode categories! 06:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Miscellany Well that was some good work! I'm very happy with the speed of that operation and the outcome, it is good we both tackled this from 2 directions. I saw that note in the edit summaries; don't be afraid to post on your/my Talk page with any questions. On my screen, Previewing actually does show the category changes you just made: just scroll completely down to the bottom of the Preview page, and it's all the way down. I'm aware that it is counter-intuitive (you instinctively look closer to the article body on the Preview page) but the categories should really be showing up for you, too. Let me know if this isn't happening on your screen when you check back. 00:47, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : Also, DEFAULTSORT is an optional alternative, but it is generally preferable to the older method of individually sorting categories. Regardless of whichever one you choose, you should always put the comma between the surname and the first name for consistency's sake. 00:49, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, don't seem to be seeing the categories - at the very bottom it just a list of templates used in the article. Just near the end I learnt to 'show code' for the categories which made it lots faster, typical! And yes, sorry about the commas, the last thing I want to do is make work for you to go through afterwards-in future I'll copy existing standards as closely as I can. ::Oh, and PS I didn't want to clutter up your talk page too much - I have posting a lot on it haha!--Acer4666 00:54, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: The commas thing was a very minor issue, everything else you are excellent at seeking to get the details straight beforehand, which of course I appreciate hugely. And, also I am very serious about welcoming you to post on my Talk page whenever you want to ask. If you still feel you are "cluttering" it then: just post whenever you like anyway, but toss the questions under 1 heading. It's not a problem at all :) 01:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Great new articles Thanks, I love making articles for those minor characters. They are simple to forgot, because they are so minor ;). I love making articles for them. --Station7 10:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Excellent! Remember to link them so everyone can see your hard work!--Acer4666 13:22, February 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: 24 Dutch nl Wiki Sure, I can do that, but not today. That will being tommorow. I understand the situation. So one or more sentences are enough?--Station7 21:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Send tommorow a mesage to me, so that I can update the pages. i will do my best :) --Station7 21:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Well yeah, just so there's something there for people to read when they click on it! :I don't mean to rush you into filling out the dutch pages - I understand that it's a lot of work, especially for you on your own. If I could write in dutch myself I'd help you! So I don't want you to quickly fill out the pages to meet some criteria of more than one sentence. Instead, I'd propose that you work on it in your own time, and when you have completed an article that you are proud of, then add a link to it here on the english version. And in the meantime, we take down the links to blank pages which may confuse people.--Acer4666 22:04, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I understand it :) That's great to hear. (Sound al little weird, while I post the links myself lol ;) --Station7 22:08, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Humor Do you want to look at User:Station7/Fun page? It's a fun page, well I hope think it's funny ;) --Station7 20:16, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Haha I did actually notice the last edit you made to that page, and I have to say the bit about Jack and the holding room made me laugh out loud! Very good, you'll have to put some more observations like that on there--Acer4666 20:30, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, I will do that.--Station7 20:36, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hide Hey there Acer. Do you know how I can hide Template:Appearances1 and Template:Appearances2. I needed for a Wiki. And then I mean the code ;) --Station7 22:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Hey man. I think you put a line in the template that is "|collapsed = yes" - but just go to a collapsed template on the wiki and click edit and copy-paste the code! I think Template:JackBauerAppearances is an example, so you could maybe copy from that.--Acer4666 22:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It didn't worked yet. --Station7 22:43, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Really? I just tried it here, and that line made it auto-hidden. click edit to see what I've done. Or do you mean you are trying it on a different template on a different wiki? Because there may be settings built into the appearances template that I don't understand--Acer4666 22:47, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh hang on, are you specifically asking about those old appearances templates? I have no idea how to hide those, as they're not in use anywhere on this wiki --Acer4666 22:50, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, I was asking for those templates to hide, but I copied it and they didn't hide at all. Maybe Blue Rook knows how it should be. --Station7 22:52, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think you would have to insert this line "| state= }|collapsed|uncollapsed}}" into the template first, then the "collapsed = yes" line every time you wanted it hidden, but I don't know if that template is relying on the navbox template, which has further complicated coding in it--Acer4666 22:53, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I think you can only auto-hide templates that use the Navbox format. Those two old appearance templates don't use that, so I don't think they can be hidden. But maybe Blue Rook knows otherwise--Acer4666 23:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :I will wait for Blue Rook, but thanks anyway ;) --Station7 23:03, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Recent stuff Regarding the categories in the "special" editing thing, I turned that feature off. It made life thousands of times easier for me since I always look at categories. Just go to Special:Preferences, click Editing tab, and check the box called "Disable Category Select". Does that work? Also, apologies I couldn't respond to the person who kept blanking stuff yesterday. That was probably annoying for you to have to sit there and revert. Those sudden "vandal rushes" happen periodically, but ever since I restricted Pagemove to a specific user group, I've slept alot easier because the damage is limited only to stuff that can be rolled-back. Speaking of which, you've made a great case for yourself of having rollback rights with your actions. If you're interested, you can confirm the nomination I made for you at Wiki 24:Rollback (if not, no problem at all, all I ask in that case is that you decline the nomination by blanking it). 22:00, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Hey man, thanks for the nomination and kind words! I'd gladly accept it as a useful tool for the vandal surges. No worriesw about not being around - I just sometimes confuse myself when trying to undo multiple edits to one page, but seems like the rollback function takes care of that. I was amused by the little new profile they gave me haha! :And yeah, I checked out the preferences and switched to code view on categories. You may have seen that it's led to me forgetting categories altogether on newpages - but I'm sure I'll get used to it. The WYSIWYG editor was a big faff! It's also solved that problem I asked you a while ago about "show preview" not showing the categories, now they appear down at the bottom just like you said. Cheers for the help!--Acer4666 22:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Tony Donno image Do you want that I upload a picture of Tony Donno. It's from season 4 ;) --Station7 16:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean in his role as a compound sentry? The picture we have for that, although not from the show, is him in that role so will probably suffice. Or have you found him elsewhere in the season?--Acer4666 17:37, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, as the compund entry. I don't know if he was the one who got shot by the marines or by Jack Bauer. But you know that better ;) Should I upload it? So it can be put at the gallery.--Station7 18:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Well the third man that Jack shot (the one that was hit in the leg, then fell to the ground and was hit in the chest), is him as the same character as in his main pic, so we don't need another shot of that. Then him as the compound sentry he has a shorter beard and is wearing a leather jacket, and he appears so briefly in one shot in the very distance that I doubt you can get a good shot of that. However, he does appear in that costume in the special feature Lock and Load, so if you get a shot of him from that, it could go in the gallery--Acer4666 18:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thank you, I will look good before doing anything. --Station7 19:25, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::OK, I'm going to upload it. Maybe it's because of the shadow, but it looks not the same as the image in the infobox. --Station7 19:37, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That's the same character as in his main picture. Just watch a few seconds on from where you got that pic, and you will see he gets shot in the leg then chest. The second sentry only appears after the marines land. If you don't mind I will re-upload the pic with one from the Lock and Load documentary--Acer4666 22:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem It's nothing, man. I just felt that what Blue Rook said seemed to indicate that he felt a few mistakes of mine in the past reflected on the way I edit things in general. I can always get a little miffed when people say things like that because I feel like I'm not doing it right sometimes. But it's cool between you and me, no hard feelings. I appreciate your thoughts on my edits. --ASHPD24 21:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :cool cool :)--Acer4666 23:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Nina & Max Your idea earlier, about the deleted scene with Nina & Max on the yacht... I've always thought how much that successfully explained. Max was a German, and Nina's real employers from season 1 were Germans. To me, it doesn't warp anything, doesn't it actually make stuff fit? 00:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC)